


Close As Thieves

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: A Gift during a stellar phenomenon causes Kara and Miss Grant to merge.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: A balcony has many views but none so encompassing as the one of two hearts.  
A/N: Huge fan for The K but nothing is more intriguing than Red K so this is my venture.  
National City

 

The news and weather service had been issuing warnings about sun spots for the past week it had pretty much gone unnoticed by Kara because she had gotten word that Cat was going to be back this week. Ok she had x-rayed James schedule book and knew she was being bad but this was still MIss.Grant and part of her knew she would appreciate her favorite assistant still keeping up with her schedule.  
Snapper had her crossing checking her references for her new article and she knew exactly what she needed to borrow. Heading out of the bull pen she made her way to the other side of the office.  
Her timing was perfect as everyone had stalled their movements when the elevator chimed as the doors parted. There stood Cat Grant. The fort had been held down for the last few months but in that one second everyone just stared.  
She stepped out and was greeted by Kara who seemed to be in need of something or other. She raised an intuitive brow.  
“Wonderful to see you Miss.Grant I was just about to head to your office I was in need of a reference guide.”  
“Kiera?”  
“I won’t be a moment.”  
The two proceeded to the office as Cat surveyed the room she found it a bit disheartening James had put his own spin on her sanctuary. Kara held back the small smile she had been baiting her just a little this place was her baby and she should be there ever present.  
Walking to the bar she grabbed a drink only for a moment forgetting she had no minions to order about. Sighing internally she poured a drink.  
“Now you came in here for what again?”  
“Your reference guide, I know you keep a personal library just in case and I figured it would still be here.”  
“Very well. Have at it.” She made a gesture for her to continue.  
“Yes,Miss.Grant.” Kara made her way to the back of the office and found what she was looking for as her former boss was headed to the balcony. Something had garnered her attention.  
Looking up she noticed it too the clouds had parted and for a brief second the sun seemed brighter. She looked closer and saw something flash for a second.  
“Miss.Grant.” She was about to reveal herself when she felt a wave sweep thru her. She felt strange. Dizzy began to swim thru her brain. A word she had heard used before but never experienced until now.  
“ What the hell?”  
“ I…” Kara was at a loss for words. She looked to Miss. Grant and was staring at the collar around her neck she saw the glowing red rock and for a moment her thoughts traveled to the synthetic version of the substance. As she adjusted her vision she realized this wasn’t the same thing.  
“Excuse me.”  
They both made there way for the door. Cat was barking out orders to pull up the satellite feeds for the phenomenon that she just witnessed . As Kara placed a call to Alex.  
“Kara?”  
“I’ve just been exposed to kryptonite.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m dizzy and this wasn’t green it was red.”  
“Not again.”  
“No this was real.”  
“Where?”  
“Miss.Grants necklace. Ok get as far away from her as possible.”  
“I feel fine a little irate but fine.”  
“You don’t feel any way about anything. You do remember it’s the sun making you you right?”  
“Maybe it’s the new rock I actually feel stuff in me.”  
“Evil?”  
“No I have this nagging feeling that something just happened but I’m not sure what?”  
“Where is Miss.Grant now?” Kara looked around the bull pen and couldn’t find Cat anywhere.  
“I don’t know.”  
She glanced around again when she realized she had to go the bathroom.  
“Alex I have to go I’ll call you back I feel ok.”  
“Kara no wait.”  
She hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom. As she listened to her mind she began to realize these thoughts where not hers she was feeling actually feeling emotions sensations she had memories of these moments from Krypton but on Earth she was pretty much dead inside and out. Nothing could penetrate her.  
To Be Continued….


	2. Close As Thieves part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just so you understand the red K has merged Kara and Cat meaning they can feel each other it’s going to get naughty so there’s that.

Kara’s phone kept ringing she put it on vibrate. As she walked into the bathroom. She was suddenly aware of Cats thought. She was nervous she was surprised to know Miss.Grant couldn’t go the bathroom with someone else present.  
She really needed to relieve herself so Kara walked back out she felt the sigh and release of her bladder. She hung her head as she began to feel her movements. Clearing her mind she realized this was very bad.  
A few minutes later the two were face to face. Cat was stunned to find her outside the bathroom. After nearly colliding with her. Kara’s arms had instinctively wrapped her up and for the first time Cathrine noticed how nice it felt to be enveloped.  
“Kiera?”  
“Sorry Miss.Grant. I was on my way in.”  
“Yes I see that but you can let go now.”  
“Sure.” She replied for-longingly it made her want to hold her there for a moment longer. They locked eyes and for a long moment nothing else was there.  
“I should.”  
“Yes you should.”  
They separated and went off to work. As the day dragged on Kara was getting bolder in solving this new mystery. When she couldn’t dogged Alex anymore she disappeared out of the Bull pen. She was in the sky when she realized she wanted to take Cat up one day sans the car.  
She was curious what it would feel like from her perspective, she was wondering what a lot of things would feel like for her. Unbeknownst to Kara for the moment Cat was wondering about Kara and for the first time she wasn’t worried about what could go wrong.  
When Kara reached the site of the emergency she was shot a look by Alex. Who was none to pleased with how she was handling the situation. She knew if she told Cat would be brought in and there would be tests. This was not what she wanted to have to face. So she would fix this on her own. Crisis averted and she was headed back to CatCo.  
She had managed to Finnish her article and was on time for once. She wanted to talk to Miss. Grant for a moment but she was nowhere to be seen. Then she felt something it was cool like a breeze and her eyes where stinging not in pain but a dull sensation.   
“The roof.” She made her way up to the roof when she got there she watched her for a few moments taking in the woman her hair blowing in the breeze. She was looking at the sunset. It never dawned on her what the suns affects where like to humans to her it just was.   
“Miss.Grant?”  
“Yes Kiera?”  
“I just wanted to thank you for the guide today.”  
“Your welcome.” She turned to look at her as the sun had dipped below the horizon. The heli-pad was now lighting up so she could make her out as the lights began to disappear from her field of vision.  
“I’m sorry if I seemed a little harsh a moment ago I’ve taken to watching the sunsets. It’s peaceful and stunning the colors are breath taking.”  
“I.” She looked up Realizing for the first time that she had known only the red sun of Krypton. Seeing this sun gave her a new out look on everything the red glow had been softer to her eyes she now realized this sun was harsher to the eyes. The two worlds were amazingly opposites.   
“Well I was on my way to dinner would you like to accompany me?”  
“I MIss.Grant that would be…yes.”  
Walking into the building they headed for the elevators. When they reached the bull pen they got into Cats elevator and. Headed out for the evening.  
To Be Contiued….


	3. Close As Thieves part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The whole point of this is a learning experience

The evening was cooling the sun had since set and the two were now out in National City. They exited the car Kara had booked many of reservations here but had never been here herself.  
Cat was eyeing her for a long moment as she reached up to clear something from her eyelashes.  
“Are you ready?” Cat slid next to her draping her arm thru hers they entered the restaurant. The hushed tones were evident as they were led to their table and for some reason Kara felt a little amused. As she looked towards Cat she noticed the sparkle in her eyes.  
They both sat neither noticing the other patrons just the two of them for a quite moment.  
“So how are things at CatCo?”  
“Not the same it’s been a little dull really.”  
She raised an eyebrow.  
“You meant me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Snapper keeps me investigating. I’ve cracked a couple of stories even have a source. So I’m dealing mostly but I know there is still more.”  
“Good, I’m pleased things are looking up for you.” The waiter interrupted Cats thoughts as he ran thru a list of drinks she gave her reply and was about to send him away when she looked at Kiera. Strange she hadn’t meant to not use her name then she realized she hadn’t. Kara was quick to order. Smiling back the waiter left to place the drink order.  
“How has your time been?”  
“Restful, and boring. You know there really isn’t much to actually do at home when you don’t have an actual work schedule. I need to expand in daytime television reruns are wasted programming. Syndication may make money but the viewer is left unsatisfied in all truth if you never seen the show or have you don’t view them in order with all the legal problems. So why not run programming that is strictly meant for these time slots. Soaps are running out people want more. I’m just thinking.” She said as she reached for her glass.  
Kara was in a good mood it was nice to hear her again and surprisingly the subject matter seemed relevant. The two touched on more topics before their meals arrived.  
Cat had ordered something different than her usual salad and was impressed by the meal. Kara realized her thoughts had escaped as she was undecided at what to choose. She realized that her companion was pleased and let the matter dissolve in her mind.  
“I’m thinking of coming back.”  
“Really?” Was all Kara managed she wanted her back but realized this may not be the best way. She knew Alex and Hank should be updated about their situation and she shouldn’t be engaging in this any further.  
“Kiera is there something wrong?” Cats tone had a hint of concern. Looking up she locked eyes with her.  
“Yes, but I…”  
“You can tell me.”  
“Miss.Grant I’m concerned about a lot of things one are you sure you want to be back here? Two. Do you feel like you are not alone in your thoughts? And three where did you get that red stone?” Cat tilted her head and just looked for a moment. Kara was suddenly aware she hadn’t noticed yet she knew why her Kryptonian physiology was rarely effected by anything. Her thoughts were always her own even when met with mind reading and mind controlling aliens.   
Then she looked at Cat who was just sitting there her thoughts were already forming she heard them softly just in the base of her mind and softened.  
“Well I will say that question three was the one I wanted to know most.”  
“Ever the cub reporter. I’m almost pleased you still however have that wholesome aspect that endears you to your intended victim. In truth I was gifted this gem. Considering the last time this happened I thought it best to wear it anyway.”  
“Oh well the last one saved your life.”  
“Yes I remember.”  
“Dessert?”  
“I would love to but I do have a deadline and if it wasn’t for work I’d be happy to chat the rest of the evening away.”  
“Always on the go. Good for any reporter. If you like take the car.”  
“No thank you, besides you may want to stay. I hear they have some wonderful creations.”  
“Hmmm.” Kara got up as Cat sat for a long moment. She began looking over the gem as the wheels began to turn.  
Once she was down the street she was airborne and headed to the DEO before she reached the building she had a thought a very bad and surprisingly good thought. She went home instead. She needed the jewel anyway.  
The figure in the shadows watched as Cat exited the restaurant .   
Kara stood for a long moment wanting to do something but she felt the pull of her body and for a moment she was feeling warmer the thoughts were foreign to her on Earth but she knew them on Krypton.  
Then she felt it her knees went weak and she exploded in a feeling of bliss as she heard Kiera.  
Tbc…


	4. Close As Thieves part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you didn’t understand part 2 Miss.Grant excersized her right to alone me time. Unaware she was connected to Kiera. Which is always a special time

Kara sat back down her mind had stopped. She knew only Miss.Grant would ever call her Kiera and now she was stumped. Did this mean Miss.Grant cared or was she just. Sighing she just sat. The evening wore on and as daylight approached she was gripped again. This time she knew what was happening and again it ended with Kiera. Still in her suit she headed toward the Penthouse. When she landed behind the trees surrounding the park she changed into Kara and made her way to her doorman.  
“Miss.Damvers nice to see you please go on up.”  
“Thank you.” Kara headed up as she stood at her door she rang the bell. Startling Cat she made her way to the hallway. Opening the door she let her smile bloom as Kara stood there unsure of how this was to happen.  
“Good Morning.”  
“Good Morning.” They stood there looking at each other for a long moment.   
“Come in.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Would you like any anything do drink?”  
“Coffee would be fine.”  
Cat walked into the kitchen Kara following along. She looked up for a moment as a thought formed and just as suddenly it passed she swear she saw Cat blush and look embarrassed for a moment. Then it was gone.  
“I don’t actually know what you like. So pick your own cup. I have Carmel, French Vanilla and Hazelnut coffeemate.”  
“I’ll take Carmel.”  
“Hmmm.” Cat opens the refrigerator as the coffee is brewing. Kara stands around her home looking as if this place is going to swallow her whole. When Cats cup is done she heads to the cabinet to find her own coffee. Cat is sitting on a bar stool and savoring the smell of the piping hot beverage.  
“So tell me Kiera what has you here?”  
“Miss.Grant.”  
“Cat please, it’s not the office and while yes my company employs you. I’d like to think we are friends.”  
“Me too.”  
The moment the cup is ready she moves to take it pouring the creamer in she looks for the sugar.  
“Table.” Kara walks over to get the bowl. She turns back to Cat who she noticed was eyeing her they way she use to do in the office.  
“Cat we need to talk about us.”  
“Yes we do and soon. Finnish you coffee and when you get off tonight. We’ll have dinner here alone away from the prying eyes.”  
“Okay.” The sat drinking each in their own thoughts which for Cat consisted of deciding what to wear. She was torn between being herself and her image. Before Kara left she was still debating until she pulled her close and hugged her. She could have sworn she smelled her hair.  
Kara made her way out of the building when she bumped into a rather dapper looking man.  
“Supergirl.”  
“Wow, your did you set this up?”  
“I sent the Kryptonite, I knew of the solar flares but what happens next is entirely up to you.”  
“I don’t understand?”  
“You wouldn’t yet today’s events will lead you to your destiny.”  
“Vague yes it is and I must be going a lot of others need me right now they don’t know what I know. Trust yourself.” The morning rush swarmed her and he was gone. Strange she thought as she made her way to the office.  
TBC…


	5. Close As Thieves part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara isn't alone n the struggle to find the truth.

“Time is moving forward moving back holding you still.” The world began to stir her out of her article. Looking up she realized the sensations were pulling her closer. Cat was frantic dare she say like she was off her prescription. It was a very odd feeling. To hear or see her in these moments was not the same as her actual feelings. She tried to focus but was pulled away again. This evening was starting to seem like she was trying to make this perfect. Sitting back she let the chaos engulf her.  
Then it stopped and she was left with an empty space.she looked down at the article and wanted to write but this feeling was over powering her. Part of her didn’t like this at all but then she considered her and she knew this was who she was.  
The work was left behind as she picked up her cell. She decided to call. As the phone rang she felt a sharp twinge in her chest. Then it softened .  
“Kiera.”  
“Cat, I was just checking if you need me to pick up anything?”  
“I…yes would you please make sure you stop by and pick up my favorite.”  
“Yes.” Kara had spent two years learning her every whim there was only one favorite she also noticed still held the line.   
“Is there anything else?”  
“No I just think I’m, never mind.” She stopped and there was a pull in her head.This was becoming. Looking over her work space she got up and headed for the door. Once in the elevator she pulled out her phone hitting contacts she waited once she was out she sent in the order.  
Walking thru the city she noticed for the first time how the world wasn’t what it appeared. Everything had another layer she soon realized  
Cat was thinking. She was at the shop and out on her way to Cat’s.  
The doorman greeted her and she made her way up. She had been aware of the shower, the Four changes of wardrobe and the mirror conversation that consisted of not trying to trap her if she didn’t want to have sex tonight.  
Kara was beginning to form her own thoughts as to handle the evening when she was alerted of something else. She seemed to be hearing someone. As the voice continued she knew this wasn’t the only thing happening.   
Ringing the bell she again felt something as the door opened a calm and collected Cat stood.  
“Kiera.”  
“Cat.”  
“Come in, how was work?”  
“Thank you, I’m working on an assignment haven’t got everything done yet. I’ve been lost in thought about tonight.”  
“Yes.”  
“I brought.” She held up the rather large pink box and watched the smirk form.  
“They send there regards.”  
“Yes I have been out of touch.”  
“Do I want to know?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Well something smells amazing.”  
“Thank you all myself.”  
Kara stood frozen she knew this was the end of the world. Cat quirked a brow and just looked back.  
TBC…


	6. Close As Thieves part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Cat.

The night was going well the two sat down for dinner. Both were looking at one another Cats mind was racing Kara smiled and her mind was calmed.   
“This looks great.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes I think this is the first time I’ve ever heard you not trust yourself .”  
“I am a little nervous definitely not like me.”  
“Mhmm.” Kara said as she took her first bite she chewed and was stoped as she let her tastes expand. It was different but she kept going. Cat watched her knowing she might not actually like it but she softened as she watched her. The meal contiued when they where done she served dessert. As they sat for a long moment.  
“Why do I feel we have nothing todo?”  
“Well we could talk shop or we could just be ourselves.”  
“Let’s start with with do you have anything todo tonight?”  
“I..”  
“Think about it. Now would you like a drink?”  
“I’ll take a pop if you have any.”  
“You are so cute.”  
“Thank you.” Cat got up and headed to the kitchen she opens the fridge grabbing a can she walks back into the living room. Handing it to her she moves to the bar fixing a tumbler she moves to sit.  
“I have to admit I’ve never seen anyone so keen on staying sober.”  
“To be honest I’ve never even been that interested in alcohol.”  
“Okay.”  
“Dose that make you feel awkward?”  
“Not as you would think I do enjoy you keeping me on my toes, makes this more interesting considering you will recall everything I say. A good reporter you are becoming.”  
“Is there more?”  
“Always.”  
“Well my next question is do you find me attractive?”  
“That’s your question?” Cat sat back unsure of how to proceed. Kara was not like anyone she met. Dinner should have convinced her but then she did pick up dessert. She could see where she might have been confused.  
“Yes.”  
“Good.”  
“Now where do we go from here?”  
“We talk.”  
“That’s complicated.”  
“That’s what makes being an adult more interesting.”  
“How do you keep me feeling like the world is still forming?”  
“Oh Kiera.” She quirked her mouth that made her know she was touched. Kara sipped her drink trying to be human as possible. Cat noticed that she was empty and got up.  
“You do know what I’ve been up to since you’ve been gone.”  
“I do have my spies.”  
“How attracted are you to me?”  
“Let’s just say if I hadn’t have left you and I would be having this conversation with my lawyers and H.R.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You should be I knew this was going to be trouble the day I hired you.”  
“So why did you?”  
“You appease me.”  
“Miss.Grant.” She dipped her head in that way she could only do.  
“I miss this.”  
“Me too. You should come back.”  
“Not until you are sure.”  
tbc…


	7. Close As Thieves part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Clark is kidnapped.

Kara sat for a long moment Cat watching unsure if she really knew what she meant.   
“I think we….”  
“No not now you know.”  
“It’s not just me for once there are somethings I can’t say.”  
“Like?”  
“That’s why are there things I can’t say.”  
“So you won’t tell me because you can’t say.”  
“It’s what I can’t say. what I can say is you should be wherever you want to be. I want you at work away from work wherever I can be with you. Just be where you want to be.”  
Cat stood up walking over to her she looked at her. Then she stopped looking around for a moment she was seeing images.  
“What the…”  
“Cat are you ok?”  
“What the hell was that?”  
“What?”  
“You didn’t see that?  
“See what?”  
“Is this like that time in your office the noise in the vents ?”  
“No this is…”  
“Stop find the words.”  
“A baby space and a field.”  
“Kal. I’m sorry Miss.Grant something’s wrong.”  
“Kiera wait I…” She moved closer as Kara tried to leave. She reached out again and this time she pulled away.  
“I have to go.”  
“I hope everything works out.”  
“Me too. I hope to see you again.” She was at the door and gone. She speed to the roof and was airborne as she tried to call Clark the line went dead she dialed the farm and on the fifth ring she got an answer.  
“Kara he’s gone.”  
“What happened?”  
“They appeared and took him.”  
“He’s just a child.”  
“I know.”  
“He should be here with me.”  
“Martha don’t worry, I’ll find him.”  
“I’m worried. I don’t want to lose him.”  
“How was he, did anything else happen?”  
“No he was finishing the kitchen and then they vanished.”  
“I’m headed there now?”  
“No something isn’t right.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I know this is going to sound weird but I swear I heard someone the other day.”  
“I saw someone the other day.”  
“I know this has to have something to do with this.”  
“I’m not sure yet? Just let me see what I can do.”  
“Ok just bring him home.”  
“Altering time is a crime one punishable by death. You Kal-El had been warned. Where is he?”  
“I don’t know. This isn’t the first time you have altered time.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Seriously. Let’s start by the fact you speak English not to mention you really are not the smartest race I’ve ever seen. You make this obvious and if I fell out of the sky how is it nobody is aware?”  
“This was not our doing.”  
“So why do you care?”  
“You are a key figure in what will be the future. No matter what has occurred you are there. Who is she?”  
“You caused this why don’t you know.”  
“You two are making this difficult.”  
“Try not breaking the rules of time.”  
“Why do you always manage to interfere.”  
“You moved into my space its you who don’t seem to know what you are doing.”  
“We don’t need you.”  
“Great send me back.”  
“Why do you not cower!”  
“You don’t scare me because you lack answers.”  
“This world is ours.”  
“Sure and that button right there is not what you think?”  
“What you where here three days ago obviously someone has jumped you thru time only you don’t know. Now if you don’t mind I have no part in whoever wants you. So stay away from Kara and him or my warning will be bodies.”  
“You are not in a position to.”  
“They worry I’m a god who cares I like this place stuff to do. You are what we call a megalomaniac. You don’t listen I don’t have time for you not my problem what is what you do in a week this will make sense your Crime against me will be solved and you will limp home but till then send me back.”  
“Why do you not except him?”   
“Those things are yours not my blood. You think he’s a man like me. He can never be me.”  
“Then you want them to perish.”  
“Not my fight but one way or the other they will be lost.”  
“Then you won’t…” Clark sped past him pressed the button and was home.  
“Clark.”  
“Mom I’m fine.”  
“Where?”  
“Don’t want to talk about it. Are you okay? ”  
“No, but I’ll deal.”  
“Kara is looking for you?”  
“I’ll call her.” Digging in his pocket he pulled out his phone pushing her name she picked up.  
“I’m fine how is Miss.Grant?”  
“I left before.”  
“No I’m sorry. Go back please she cares. She’s different trust me.”  
“What about you?”  
“I’m going to be ok just keep that in your heart. Now go I’ve got stuff I want to do before mom goes bonkers.”  
“So…”  
“Stalling go back she’s waiting.”  
“She saw you.”  
“No she saw a baby and you know how that works.”  
“You have a lot of..”  
“K this time I didn’t cause if you did with the rock she picked up my distress because you two are deeply together. I just want to know what girls are Mom freaks every time they look so let me know.”  
“Eww you are a kid.”  
“So I like them they look this place.”  
“I see. ”  
“Duh.”  
“I’ll talk to her. ”  
“Great and stay if you are sure.”  
“She’s just.”  
“I know.”  
“How?”  
“I have secrets. Now please go.”  
Kara stopped and headed towards the Penthouse. She was on the roof and made her way back in. As she rang the bell she could hear Cats thoughts.  
(Who the hell is ringing)  
Her scowl was now a small smile.  
“Everything?”  
“Fine.”  
“And Kal?”  
“Doing well.”  
“I’ve not heard you talk about them.”  
“My cousins nick name. He doesn’t let anyone else say it.”  
“What else?”  
“Answer me this when you are alone do you think about me?”  
“Yes especially when I’m in bed.”  
Tbc…


	8. Close As Thieves part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wonders about Miss. Grant.

Cat was sitting there looking hopeful as Kara seemed to wonder if she knew.   
“What’s on your mind?”  
“ Stuff.”  
“Well I’d like to listen if you want me to know.”  
“I want to tell you, just you have some personnel issues that you need to handle.”  
“Okay you are right. How about I start.”  
“Sure.”  
“I know there is something wrong every minute of every day. Partly todo with you and partly to do with some other force for lack of a better word.”  
“This is true, but there’s more.”  
“Why won’t you say?”  
“Because my world is gone. Everyone is gone and I wonder if my life could destroy the only purity that is left.”  
“I don’t know what it would feel like to be you nor can I grasp the world you come from, but here and now is real. Just stay in this moment.”  
“Cat, Cathrine I think I should go. I have to be at work. Thank you for a nice nite.”   
Kara left as she walked down the street she felt her eyes sting as she cried her tears for the first time. Suddenly darkness was all she wanted.  
The moment she was home she headed to bed. Cat had taken something and was feeling drowsy. She felt her moving to lie down. When she put her head to her pillow the world vanished. Kara sat in bed for a moment her thoughts calmed. As she felt the rising and falling of her breath. The steady bear of her heart and then she noticed she had slipped into R.E.M  
She hadn’t wanted to ever be lost the idea of being weak. Was so strong in her that right now she wanted to let her in.  
The night wore on as she continued to empathize with her. The city was quite as the birds began there descent into the morning. She looked over to find the coffee pot on the scent lulling her to move and start the day.  
The moment she woke she opened her eyes and peered around. Kara was pleased she had a happy thought. She couldn’t stop her thoughts but she seemed pleasant so she got ready for work.  
Once in the office she was in the basement. Sitting down to her computer she opened her article notes. Skimming them she was about to start when she felt something.  
Rising from her chair she opened the door.  
“Miss.Grant good morning is there something you need?”  
“Uhm, wow where you on your way out?”  
“No.”  
“Good.”  
“Please come in.” She did as she shut the door.  
“I see you haven’t gotten around to making this your space.”  
“No not yet.”  
“Well that’s ok, I did want to maybe ask you if you would like to accompany me to a gala?”  
“I don’t think you…” she stopped for a moment she could feel her almost being heart broken if she said she couldn’t.  
“ I would be honored.”  
“Great, I’ll be in my office. If you would join me for lunch that would be nice.”  
“Meet you in your office or…”  
“Just call up.”  
“Alright.” She walked out as Kiera could feel her elation she sat back in her chair and was I think the term was her heart felt warmed  
TBC…


	9. Close As Thieves part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is back at work and she is looking to see Kara in the basement.

Kiera was still working when she realized it was her lunch break she called up to Cat’s office.

“Oh good. If you like we can go out or we could stay in I don’t mind your office.”

 

“I ok how about you come down and we order in.”

 

“Great.” She straightned up her desk and walked out. She got off the elevator and was at Kiera’s door she was up from her desk and smiled as she allowed her into her office.

 

“Well we have some choices for lunch, anything special you have a taste for?”

 

“Not yet but tell me what you’ve found.” She had sat on the small counch she had put in lgs crossed as if she had her eyes set on her prey. Kara felt her tempeture begin to climb.Grabbing her tablet she pulled up a few menus handing it over to her she was pulled over to sit.

 

“Well here’s what I got so.”

 

“Let’s see.”

 

She looked over the menus and began clicking things when she was done she seemed to move closer. Kiera knew what she was thinking, and was almost prepared until she had Miss. Grant sitting in her lap. She knew this was bad but she just wanted one kiss so she gave in.

TBC..


	10. Close As Thieves part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara are being naughty in the office but not enough for anyone to be arrested or fired.

Miss. Grant had her arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned into place a chaste kiss on her little sweet mouth. As their lips touched Kara felt the warm soft and supple mouth.

She felt Miss. Grants tounge slowly dart out to taste her lips, she heard her thoughts to open her mouth to taste her tounge. As she did so she was struck by the feeling of there tounges dancing.

She began to think this was new she could see doing this in the future. When they parted Miss. Grant was panting softly as this was Kara’s first kiss she had sucked the breathe from her alittle.

The CEO was a bit curious she couldn’t figure out why she was winded but she wanted more. Kara could see the gleam in her eyes she moved away from her before she was attacked.

“So Kiera what are we going todo?”

 

“Miss. Grant?”

 

“Please call Cathrine, we are alone in here.” She said as peered around the room. Kara was noticing she was becoming a bit uneasy. She stood up smoothing her skirt she walked over to her.

 

Locking eyes they were errupted as the server brought lunch. She heard the curse in her thoughts. As Cat pulled out her credit card. Kara picked up the box and set it down. As the server tried to flirt with them both.

“You can go NOW.” She sneered as she pretty much slammed the door.

 

“Well let’s eat before it gets cold.”

 

“Yes let’s….”

 

TBC…..


	11. Close As Thieves part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has ideas

Miss. Grant had been peering at Kara the entire time. She had actually missed her mouth now exactly three times. She didn’t even care. She had been thinking of kissing her for the last ten minutes. The young blond decided to say something.

“Catherine, I think we should try me moving to the couch. I’m concerned you may not get fed.”

She giggled. Not her usual mean spirited sound but a girl giggle she had heard one before. As she stood Catherine smirked she knew this was working. She had already decided she was going to take her to the gala. The social party of the season and she was going to be taking a gem.

“Well Kara I am need you to be free this weekend.”

“I well… Uhm ok.”

“Good I would also like to find you a nice outfit, ok I’m getting obssed again. I’ll let you dress yourself. The pictures of the the gala are in the archives of Catco. Since you have worked here I haven’t attended..”

“Well I will browse.”

“Words like these and I want to tell my mother.”

“Catherine are you sure. This will be an official date?”

“Yes and in truth I would turn back time and hire you sooner.” Kara smiled she was being genuine. All the times in her office she had been working up the courage to tell her she enjoyed having her around. Kara reached out Catherine had a little sauce on her cheek. Reaching up she held her hand to the curve of her jaw. As she looked at her for the first time in her life she was interested at a relationship.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

"Time is splittering if we don't fix this."  
'This could be the end."  
"You doubt him?"  
"Not him. The others."  
"This was never his doing."  
"Yes. Kal-El was born to become the Master of The Universe."  
"However these off-spring could jeoperdize the future of every living being in every Universe." The two ened there conversation as a blinding light by mortal eyes appeared in the room. They walked into it.

The gala was here Kara was running thru the aparment. Alex knew Cat was going crazy again. She couldn't really laugh at her which was hard. She knew for once in her life Kara was actually experiencing a taste of mortality.   
"I have to tell her."  
"Are you high?"  
"No wait what am I saying. You don't even know what drugs are. God you can't even process any of this I mean metabolism wise. I heard a rumor there is a blend of marijuna and spice. Apparantly only some guy named the Maudib can give it to you."  
"yeah I know its my cousin."  
"Wait, WHAT/ HE'S LIKE A KID."  
"Apparantly you full-fill a prophecy and you rule the UNIVERSE. Not dealing with his drama. I'm wanting to fly to Cat and calm her down. I've gotta fly in order to keep from crashing thru the floor."  
"No still not telling her."  
"Why?"  
"Have you considered. Your secrect is his too."  
"Jesus that town is already suspicious.'  
"I know but come on this has to mean something."  
"yeah that you should let this play out."  
"Fine. Wait she'll be here in ten minutes."  
'Great. Now just get dressed."  
Kara shot off towards the box on the table as she opened it she almost screamed. The dress was perfect the color was amazing. Cat had picked something she knew she would love.  
"Yes Kara it's great will you get dressed."  
"Fine.' She super sped into the dress shoes and even had a minute to get her hair perfect.  
"That is so not fair."  
"is too."  
She was waiting at the door wen Cat called.  
"Hello."  
"Helloo.  
"Are we going to cuddle thru the phone?"  
"No, just wanted to know if I should come up?"  
"You can."  
"Give me a minute ."  
Cat had been driking she wasn't drunk. Kara knew however not to let her have anymore thru the course of the evening. As she opened the door. Cat was standing in something orginal. Her hair was cut and shining as she beamed in away she only did when she thought Kara wasn't looking. Alex watched the two her eyes linger on Cat. As soon as they were gone she called Maggie.  
TbC..


	13. Close As Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening...

The throngs of limos could be seen down the block. The lights lit up the sky. The shutter bugs could be heard. As Cat reached down she cupped Kara's hand squeezing gently. She was trying to re-assure. Kara knew what this meant. Tonight they were going to make it public. As her limo reached the red-carpet. The door was opened.....  
"Miss. Grant look this way..."  
"Who's?" There was a long pause as everyone stopped to admire the beauty standing next to Cat Grant.  
"I would like to introduce my girl-friend Kara Danvers."  
"Miss. Grant you are Gay?"  
"If you mean delriousily Happy Yes..." She looped her arm in Kara's as they walked into the party. All eyes were on the door, as the two entered the party. The news of course was slow today. As Cat was allowing the media to be used tonight. Kara had heard her wishing for a drink. She headed towards the bar. She could see she was being watched it wasn't that bad but she wondered why this social hiearchy was sill so boring.  
"Well Cat Grant as I live and breath."  
"Hmmm, yes we all thought you were dead."  
"Not yet, Are you here alone?"  
Cat looked over as the crowd parted and Kara appeared.  
"No, I'm with her."  
"I..."  
"Hello." Kara handed Cat her drink. The two walked off.  
"Do I want to know."  
"The has been of the old Gossip beat."  
The two found a quite corner, and just seemed to gaze at one another as they nursed their cocktails. The event was about to begin. Cat was mentaly ticking off the evening until the dancing. She was kinda dreamy thinking about Kara wrapping her arms around her as they swayed in time.   
"Kara?"  
"Yes."  
"You are quite is everything alright?"  
"NO, I mean yes. I just this isn't what I expected."  
"I'm curious..."  
"Well in a weird way I was expecting a bit more. They are the most suscessful people in the city and around the globe."  
"Yes that's true."  
"They really are boring."  
"Ha." Cat laughed out loud. Heads turned in their direction.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No. Thank you. You are right and I thought this would be another night of drinking. I'm having a good time." She leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. The rest of the evening passed smoothly. As the band began to warm up Kara felt Cat getting giddy. She smiled. Cat looked down for a second.  
"Everything ok?"  
"Not sure it's my phone."  
"Just check..."  
"Fine, but know if this is anything other than a crisis. I'm gonna be pissed-off."  
"Noted."  
As Cat checked her phone. She visably relaxed. Then put it away.  
"Anything?"  
"No, just my bank." She said as she went right back to adoring her Kara. As the music began to fill the room. Kara stood up extending her hand she pulled Cat up and walked her over to the floor. As she leaned into her the two molded and began to sway. As the on-lookers gawked, the few photogs that had been allowed in were snapping away.  
TbC...


	14. Close As Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality

When the music began to fade away Kara listened as Cat’s thought began to wander she began at her eyes as she gazed deeper she saw a world. Slowly she began to encircle her fingers on the nape of her back.   
Then she thought of the end of the night. Would Kara leave her alone, would she stay. Would they... Kara dipped her head and kissed her.   
Cat’s mind was calm again. When they parted Kara smiled as she led her back to there table.   
“How would you like to get some ice cream?”  
“Ice cream?”  
“This is a first.” The two slipped out as the limo picked them up. They say in the back moving closer.  
“Did you really want ice cream.”  
“Yes I did, because it’s cold you should be warmed up.”  
“Why Kara are you coming on to me.”  
“Why Miss. Grant are we going to play this game?”  
Cat leaned over and kissed her neck as her youngest slipped past her lips. Kara was suddenly heated. She could feel the fire raging in Cat. This mortal world was becoming...  
TBC....


End file.
